wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Windstorm~ A Fanfic
(This fanfic contains some characters that are not on this wiki yet. All ocs by OcPerson23. Thanks!) Chapter 1: I woke up on a normal sunny day, in the Night Kingdom. My name is Windy, and I’m a Nightwing. I can read minds, and that’s it. “Windy, wake up!” Mother called from out of the cave. “Coming, Mother!” I say. I get my bag, which is a small, leathery pouch and attach the chain and put it around my neck. I start to fly to school. At school, I say hello to Starmaker, one of my friends. “Hey Windy!” She exclaims. “Hey!” I reply. Me and Starmaker head to our lockers. “Did you hear that Queen Wasp has taken over Pantala?” Starmaker asks. “Really? No, I didn’t.” I awnser. “I bet she’s coming to our world next. She can actually control all the tribes!” She says. “Star, that isn’t true!” I say, nudging her with one wing. “Plus, if she can control all the tribes, how come she hasn’t controlled anyone on Pyrria?” “She will soon!” Starmaker says. We get to class, and Professer Darkmoon starts his lesson. “Students, today we will be learning about Mind Control. Does anybody know what mind control is?” He bellows. I raise my talons. “Windust?” He says, pointing at me. “First, call me Windy. Second, mind control is when a dragon takes over another dragons mind, so she/he can control them from the inside.” I awnser. Professor claps his hands, and continues on with his lesson. “Today we will all experience mind control. Everyone, come to the desk and pick a helmet.” Me and Starmaker grab the helmets closest to each other, and put them on. “Everyone’s helmets are on?” Professer says, hiding a smirk only I can see. “On they go!” He presses a button, and my world goes out of control. (End of chapter 1) Chapter 2: “Hahaha!” Professer laughs, but in a voice unlike his own. His scales start shifting, his 2 wings turn to 4, when it was done, Queen Wasp stood in his place. Wasp took the helmets off, because she had no need for them. Suddenly, I gain back control. I look to my side, and see Star’s emotionless eyes. I can’t stand her like this. My eyes fill with tears. “What do we have here?” The Queen barks. He turns to me. “Windust, how are you not under my control?!” “Um, I don’t know!” I say. Wasp takes some ropes and ties them around me. “How?! I made sure I stabbed you!!” She screeched. So that’s why she made us take the sleeping potion yesterday. I thought. “Just how?!” Suddenly, my eyes turn grey. I want to punch Wasp, but I salute instead. What? I want to think, but I end up thinking, Hah. Finally! “Attention minions. Get ready to fly over Pyrria and take over it!” Wasp shouts. I just end up sleeping on the inside. I gain back control. “Windy??” A farmilar voice asks. “What?” I awnser. I turn around and find Starmaker! “Star! Your not controlled!” “Yea! I’m not! We took all the people who lose control to this cave.” Star awnsered, pointing to the dark cave full of dragons. Glimmer, the Rainwing ran up to us. “Are you guys ok?” She says. A scarlet sliver traced across her eye, as she pulled me up. Right now, her scales, are a dark blue color, trying to blend in. Suddenly, I see the familiar, black and yellow stripes of Queen Wasp. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)